The present invention relates to a conveyor apparatus, and in particular a laner for diverting articles along a conveyor path from a single conveyor to one of a plurality of downstream lanes.
Diverters are used in product processing or conveying systems to divide a single file flow of products into multiple rows, or lanes, of products. Some diverters divide product flow into multiple lanes without stopping or slowing down the product flow rate along an infeed path; however, such diverters do not maintain product stability during lane changes, make lane changes while stopping product flow or allowing products to move out of lane limits (i.e., directing products to between lane points along the flow path), and require complicated electro-mechanical devices to accomplish lane changes. These diverters decrease product flow through the conveying system and result in product contact, damage, and jams during lane changes.